No One Can Blame You
by Dreamin
Summary: My longest finished story to date. Jareth's older brother Oberon gives him an ultimatum find a bride or give up the Labyrinth. Jarethother story.
1. Too Much Rejection

Disclaimer: "Labyrinth" and everything from it belongs to Henson, though I wouldn't mind a lifetime lease on Jareth. Can't promise I'd pay much, but I would take very good care of him. *g* Oberon and Titania belong to William Shakespeare, though I don't know who was the first one to say that Oberon and Jareth are brothers. If anyone knows, please tell me. I want to give credit where credit is due. "The Phantom Of The Opera" and everything from it belong to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and probably a few other people too. I'm not sure who owns "Grease," but it isn't me. Of course, I don't own Bowie, though I wouldn't mind borrowing him, and I just own two copies of "The Linguini Incident." I don't own the Oscars. If I did, I would've given Best Picture to Beauty And The Beast instead of The Silence Of The Lambs. Pillow Talk was the name of a nighttime program on a local radio station. They played love songs listeners dedicated. The song "Save The Best For Last" was sung by Vanessa Williams and written by Wendy Waldman, Jon Lind, and Phil Galdston. If the wedding scene is familiar, it's because it was borrowed from the film "Krull". The story and all characters not from the movie belong to me. I am not making any money from this. I wrote it strictly for entertainment purposes.  
  
  
For Jareth, who is always showing me my dreams.  
  
  
No One Can Blame You  
Chapter One: "Too Much Rejection"  
  
The royal summons from the king of Fey was delivered, naturally, by a messenger sprite. The little Fey being flittered over to where Jareth lounged on his throne, handed him the scroll that was more than twice her size, then curtsied and flittered away. The Goblin King unrolled the scroll eagerly, grateful to have something to occupy his time.  
  
~Jareth the Goblin King,~  
~Your presence is requested at the Fey Castle to appear before the Great King Oberon tomorrow at midday. His Majesty wishes to discuss something of great importance with you.~  
  
**I know exactly what my dear older brother wishes to discuss,** Jareth thought darkly. **He knows I will never succeed. The Labyrinth will be his and there is nothing I can do about it.** He gazed around his throne room. As always, it was full of half-witted goblins, various animals, and piles of garbage. The horrid smell used to bother him, now he hardly noticed it. His heart fell as he realized that this would soon belong to Oberon. **These ignorant creatures are not ideal subjects, but they are*my* subjects. I must at least try to keep them.**  
  
  
The next day, Jareth stood before his gold-framed silver mirror and admired his reflection. In an attempt to intimidate Oberon and anyone else who might be present, and to remind them that he was still a king, he wore what he knew to be a very powerful outfit. It was the same outfit he had worn when he was in the Escher Room with Sarah and his favorite black cape. With a final glance in the mirror, the Goblin King vanished.  
  
He reappeared just outside the throne room of the Fey Castle. A uniformed servant bowed to Jareth as he opened the golden oak door. Jareth walked into the large, white marble room, keeping his face emotionless. There was no need for Oberon to see how distressed he was. With his boot heels clicking on the stone floor and the cape billowing behind him, Jareth knew he looked imposing.  
  
The Fey King knew that the forthcoming announcement was upsetting his younger brother, but he was amazed at how calm Jareth seemed. "He even took the time to dress well, if flamboyantly. Why is it that he looks regal in clothes that look ridiculous on me?" he whispered to his wife.  
  
"Because you do not have the same style, my love," Titania whispered back, smiling sweetly.  
  
Oberon turned to his guest. "I am certain you know why you are here, brother."  
  
Jareth's only acknowledgement was a slight nod.  
  
"Even so, tradition dictates that I must remind you. Jareth, the time has come for you to marry and produce an heir. If you are not married by the next full moon, you must forfeit your kingdom."  
  
The Goblin King's face turned a shade or two paler, but Oberon could see no other outward sign of his emotional state. Inside, it was a very different story.  
  
**I knew that I must marry, but I only have a month?! Impossible!** "Oberon..."  
  
"When you are in my kingdom, Jareth," Oberon interrupted, "you shall address me as Your Majesty."  
  
Jareth groaned inwardly. "Your Majesty, a month is not nearly enough time to find a wife."  
  
"You have had a thousand years. That is more than enough time for anyone."  
  
"I rule a kingdom of goblins. I do not think any of them would make a proper wife."  
  
His tone was cold enough to make the Fey King ask his next question carefully. "What about that girl who defeated you? What was her name?"  
  
"Sarah," Jareth replied quietly.  
  
"Yes, Sarah. What about her?"  
  
"She refused me. I offered her the greatest gift anyone could receive, and she rejected it."  
  
"You offered her your kingdom?" Oberon asked. "It is a passable kingdom, but hardly the greatest gift."  
  
The Goblin King glared at him. "I was referring to myself."  
  
Oberon laughed long and hard. Jareth took the opportunity to leave after he bowed to Titania. Instead of magically transporting himself back to the Goblin Castle, he decided a flight was exactly what he needed. Jareth transformed into a barn owl and flew out an open window.  
  
He flew over the Fey Kingdom, noticing the vast willow forest that was once Salica, the elf kingdom, and the many flower meadows that had been Linaria, the fairy kingdom. Both lands had been taken over by his father, the previous Fey King. It seemed that Oberon wanted to continue the tradition.  
  
**He will never have the Labyrinth, I swear it. I must find a wife before the next full moon.** As he approached the Labyrinth, Jareth's thoughts turned to love. **Such tender emotions towards the woman I marry will not be necessary. My parents married without love and lived very well. I could not call them happily married, but they were content. I can only hope to find the same contentment.**  
  
  
After an uneventful flight home and a change of clothes, Jareth paced the length of the ledge, turned, and paced back. The Escher Room was the place Jareth went when his life seemed unbelievably complex. A psychiatrist might call it comparative therapy; all Jareth knew was that after an hour or so there, he usually felt better about his problems. At the moment, he had been in the room for five hours, with no relief in sight.  
  
**A month! Oberon expects me to be married in a month!**  
  
Furious, he formed a crystal and hurled it at the farthest flight of stairs. It bounced off and ricocheted around the room, even whizzing by Jareth once or twice, unnoticed. The crystal gained speed until it finally hit the arch of a doorway, where it shattered, sending a shower of glitter on Hoggle.  
  
"I will lose everything!" Jareth shouted with such volume, fury and despair that it made the dwarf want to run for cover. He stood his ground, though, and remembered why he was there.  
  
"Yer... Yer Majesty?"  
  
Jareth looked up (or in Hoggle's case, down) at him, then was standing in front of him in an instant. His withering glare was enough to make Hoggle tremble, but he refused to cower before his monarch.  
  
"What is it, Hogwart?" Jareth demanded.  
  
"I was 'earin' ya ... hafta get married, Yer Majesty," Hoggle said, his voice shaking.  
  
**Bad news certainly travels fast. I am sure even the false alarms are talking about it by now.** "What of it?" **Does this cowardly nothing think he can actually change my situation? Wait, does this cowardly nothing even *think*?**  
  
"Why dontcha marry Sarah?"  
  
The Goblin King glared at the dwarf. "Do you think I haven't considered that, Hogwash? Sarah is the first person I thought of. She would never consider marrying me, not after what I did to her brother."  
  
"Ya only took 'im because she asked ya to, Yer Majesty."  
  
"Sarah despises me. She would never consent to marrying me."  
  
"Didja ever ask her?"  
  
"I couldn't," Jareth said quietly, thinking back to the last time he had seen her. **I admit that my offer did not exactly sound like a proposal. Perhaps Sarah misunderstood my intentions. She is the only woman I could ever marry -- she is the only one who could ever understand me. If I can't have her ... this kingdom is no longer worth ruling. If she refuses me, I will give Oberon the Labyrinth immediately.**  
  
  
The young woman made her way back to the hall of dressing rooms, stopping at the door boasting a large gold star with the name Sarah Williams. She knocked on the door and heard Sarah's immediate reply.  
  
"Come in, Ronni."  
  
Veronica Thomas let herself in and handed Sarah the bottle of Evian, smiling as she drank it thirstily. "One would think you haven't had water in days."  
  
Sarah smiled back nervously. "You know my throat always goes dry when I get nervous. Broadway is in my blood and I've been doing this for years, but I still get nervous on opening night in a new city." She sighed and took a long sip. "It's better than having a shaky voice, but it's hard to sing when your throat feels like the Sahara. I don't know what I did with my sports bottle."  
  
"I think we may have left that in Denver," Veronica said. "I can get you a new one tomorrow."  
  
"You don't have to do that, Ronni," Sarah said, feeling much better now that her voice wasn't threatening to crack. "I'm perfectly capable of buying my own sports bottle."  
  
Veronica smiled. "What are personal assistants for?"  
  
"Getting me into this costume," Sarah said, smiling back. "I don't know how women back then got dressed."  
  
"Easy, they had maids." Veronica helped Sarah into the gypsy-like costume and made sure the bodice wasn't too tight. "Can't have you suffocating from your own corset."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Veronica let in Jean and Lisa, Sarah's hairstylist and make-up artist. She sat back and watched as they finished the transformation from Sarah Williams, actress, to Christine Daae, chorus girl and pupil of the Phantom of the Opera. When they were done, Veronica smiled approvingly and said what she did to Sarah before every performance.  
  
"You'll knock 'em dead."  
  
While Sarah bewitched the audience with her beautiful voice, Veronica watched the performance from backstage. There was once a time when she would have given anything to be in the older woman's place. Veronica had dreamed of being a successful actress, but after several bad auditions, she realized that acting was not all champagne and roses. She knew then that she still wanted to be in show business, but felt that being behind the scenes would be just as enjoyable.  
  
Veronica thought back to the day she met Sarah Williams.  
  
  
It was 1995, and she was working as an assistant seamstress for the touring production of ALW's "The Phantom Of The Opera" when Andrew himself hired Sarah to play Christine. The second-generation theatrical actress had just finished a three-month run of playing Sandy in "Grease" and many people thought Sarah was not good enough to be the opera ingenue. Andrew, though, had seen her and knew that she was perfect for the part.  
  
The head seamstress asked Veronica to alter the Christine costumes to fit Sarah. At the first fitting session, Sarah seemed so nervous and so overwhelmed. She was taking singing lessons to help her sound like an opera singer. Veronica helped Sarah adjust to the change from rock to opera and the two women became good friends. After Sarah played Christine for six months, she decided that she needed a personal assistant to help her keep track of everything. Unsurprisingly, she picked Veronica.  
  
  
Veronica had worked for Sarah for five years now and loved every minute of it.  
  
  
Jareth watched Sarah's performance from a crystal. Her first song, "Think Of Me," enchanted him and made him wish that he could sing it with her. **She has become so successful in her career as an actress. If she agrees to become my wife, she will have to give up the stage. A Goblin Queen's duties are too numerous and too important to include acting.**  
  
When Sarah went backstage during a change in scene, Jareth noticed the young woman who helped her change costumes. He heard Sarah ask the woman how she was doing, and the woman smiled, saying she was fantastic. **It appears that woman is very close to Sarah. She is the link to my future Goblin Queen.**  
  
As Sarah went back onstage, Jareth focused on the young woman. One of the stagehands called her Ron. **That is hardly a feminine nickname. On the other hand, it reflects her appearance. This woman is ... dowdy compared to Sarah. Those baggy clothes do nothing for her. And that hair...** Jareth smirked to himself. **Perhaps I can offer her something, like a makeover, in exchange for helping me woo Sarah. She certainly needs one.** With that, Jareth prepared for his first visit to Earth in several years. 


	2. You'll Find Someone True

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
No One Can Blame You  
Chapter Two: "You'll Find Someone True"  
  
Veronica drove herself and Sarah back to their hotel. During the ride, Sarah kept talking about the leading man, Anthony Banders.  
  
"Isn't Tony the greatest tenor you've ever heard?"  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I don't know, I think Michael Crawford's better."  
  
"Michael was the first Phantom," Sarah said, "but Tony's the best. He could sing circles around Michael, he could..." She stopped when Veronica burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry," Veronica said, still giggling, "I just can't help it. 'Sing circles around Michael?'" With that, she laughed again and didn't stop until they reached their hotel.  
  
After another hour of girl talk in Sarah's room, Veronica went to her own and got ready for bed. Pulling off her t-shirt and jeans, she put on her favorite royal blue cotton PJs and climbed into one of the two double beds then turned off the bedside lamp and settled down for a well-earned rest.  
  
  
Jareth watched the sleeping young woman through a crystal, waiting for just the right moment to interrupt her slumber. When he saw that she was starting to dream, he knew it was time.  
  
"You will be mine, Sarah," Jareth whispered, "and this woman's help will ensure that."  
  
  
Veronica dreamt of receiving the Best Actress Oscar, standing in front of Hollywood's A-list in a designer gown with a king's ransom in diamonds around her neck, when she realized that she didn't have an acceptance speech because there wasn't anyone in her life to thank.   
  
She woke up with a strong sense of loneliness, then realized she wasn't the only one in the room. With shaking fingers, Veronica turned on the lamp to reveal a man standing in front of the open sliding glass door.   
  
The scream was ready to escape her mouth when the blonde stranger raised a gloved hand in a universal gesture of silence. Not wanting to upset what could be a homicidal maniac, all Veronica did was stare.   
  
The man before her was certainly something to stare at. He stood at least six feet tall, and his spiky hair made him appear even taller. His clothes were the color of the night behind him. A long cape fluttered in the breeze, and he also wore a silk shirt, very tight pants, a leather vest, suede boots, and velvet gloves. There was an inherent strength in his face and a challenge in his odd eyes. All in all, he looked like a man who was used to having total control.  
  
Veronica took a deep breath and decided that reasoning with the very strange stranger was the best thing to do. "I don't know why you are here, but if you're looking for jewelry, you're out of luck. All I own is costume jewelry; I didn't even bring that with me. As for money, unless you want a check, you've struck out again."  
  
**Does this woman actually think I am here to rob her?** Jareth thought, amazed and insulted at the same time. "My dear girl," he said as gently as he could, "I am here to do nothing of the sort."  
  
Veronica's expression changed from surprise to suspicion. "Then, what are you here for? If you don't want money or jewelry, you must want..." The thought came instantaneously, and sickeningly. She whispered, "You must want me."  
  
Jareth laughed before he had a chance to stop himself. **The very idea of me touching such a ... mouse. Impossible.** "I assure you," he said when he got a hold of himself, "I am not going to hurt you in any way, Veronica."  
  
"How ... how do you know my name?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"I have been watching you," Jareth said simply.  
  
"Watching me? Why?"  
  
"You can be of some use to me."  
  
"How? I don't even know you."  
  
Jareth smirked. **Someone who has not read the book? This will be a pleasure.** "I am Jareth, the Goblin King."  
  
**Yeah, right,** Veronica thought. **And I'm the Tooth Fairy. This guy must be an escaped mental patient.**  
  
Jareth could see the disbelief in her eyes and knew he had to prove himself if he wanted to get anywhere with her. He formed a crystal in his gloved hand and watched her eyes widen as it rolled across his arms, seeming to take on a life of its own.  
  
"How ... ?" Veronica started to ask, too amazed to say much else.  
  
"Magic, my dear," Jareth informed her, his smirk telling her even more. "The lifeblood of my world, with the lion's share flowing through me."  
  
"Your world?" Veronica laughed a little. "I should've known you weren't from around here."  
  
The crystal rolled back to Jareth's hand and he held it up again. An image formed within the pellucid sphere, an image of a gigantic, complex maze with a fortress-like castle in its center.  
  
"This is the Labyrinth, my kingdom."  
  
Wanting a better look, Veronica rose from the bed and slowly approached the Goblin King. The maze inside the crystal was unlike any she had ever seen, and the puzzle-loving side of her was dying to try it, then she remembered her Greek mythology. "Nice maze. Is the minotaur there too?"  
  
Jareth ignored that comment. The image changed to one of Sarah. "I need your help. I need you to help me win her heart."  
  
Veronica stared at the crystal then looked up at him saucer-eyed. "How do you know Sarah?"  
  
Jareth gave out a soft, painful sigh. "Fourteen years ago, Sarah was babysitting her baby brother when she wished him away."  
  
"Wished him away?"  
  
"She had read 'Labyrinth,' a play based on the legend of me and my kingdom. As the Goblin King, it is my duty to take children that have been wished away. The wishers have thirteen hours to get through the Labyrinth and defeat me. Sarah thought it was just a story and that the words were harmless. How wrong she was.  
  
"I came and took Toby. Sarah made her way through the twists and turns and, with the help of friends she made along the way, she made it to the castle and managed to beat me at my own game. I had no power over her. She knew it, and she called me on it. No one before or since has ever defeated me."  
  
"Sarah beat you and you still want to marry her," Veronica said quietly, worried that she might anger him. "And you want me to help you." She stared at Sarah's image. "I can't, I can't let you possibly hurt Sarah."  
  
Jareth was desperate, but he knew he couldn't let it show. The image of Sarah vanished and he held out the transparent crystal to Veronica. "I offer you your dreams in exchange for this favor."  
  
She scoffed at this. "I don't have any dreams."  
  
One feathery eyebrow arched in surprise. "Oh? And what of this?"  
  
An image from Veronica's dream appeared in the crystal. Veronica gasped.  
  
"You were spying on me! You were spying on my dreams!" Her voice shook with fury and fire blazed in her eyes.  
  
"Dreams and illusions are my domain," Jareth informed her. "I create dreams, I control them, and I can give them." His unemotional tone changed to a soft, intimate murmur. "Wouldn't you love to be an award-winning actress? To have your name in lights and the world at your feet?"  
  
**I have to admit, it's tempting, but it means that I would have to help him trap Sarah. It wouldn't be as bad if...** "Do you love Sarah?"  
  
**Love?** Jareth considered what he did feel for Sarah. **I loved her madly when I first saw her, but defeat has a tendency to lessen such emotions. I suppose I still love her, but now my motive for having Sarah is primarily to save my kingdom. Love can wait, duty comes first. Still, I cannot tell this girl that.** "Yes, I do. I love her with all my heart and I want to make her my queen. Of course, that is not my only reason for marriage."  
  
Veronica gave him another once-over. "You want to fend off all your adoring, *male* fans?" she guessed, grinning slightly.  
  
Jareth glared at her. "I need to be married in less than a month or I will lose my kingdom."  
  
It was Veronica's turn to raise an eyebrow. "That sounds more like you."  
  
"Nevertheless, I need your help. You know Sarah better than anyone."  
  
**If I help him, Sarah will be the Goblin Queen and I'll be a famous actress. Do I really want that? On the other hand, if I don't help him, he'll lose his kingdom. Decisions, decisions. Sarah definitely needs someone in her life. Maybe this guy's it.** She looked at him again. "If I do help you, I want to name my own reward."  
  
Jareth smiled triumphantly. "Done."  
  
"Should we shake on it?" Veronica asked.  
  
She held out her hand. After a moment, Jareth removed his glove, and Veronica noticed that his hands were beautiful, long-fingered, and strong. The second his cool, smooth hand touched hers, he felt something akin to a jolt of electricity. Startled, he shook her hand and let go quickly.  
  
Veronica didn't notice his reaction because she was too busy trying to figure out what she had felt. **He touched me and it was like lightning had struck. What was that? It must have been his magic. No wonder he wears gloves.**  
  
Jareth quickly covered up his discomfort. "What is the best way for me to win Sarah's heart?"  
  
"You have to be her friend before you can even think about being anything more," Veronica said reasonably. "Otherwise, she won't trust you and you'll never get anywhere."  
  
"What you are saying makes sense," Jareth said thoughtfully. "How do I become her friend?"  
  
"You need to spend time with her. Let her see that you're not the villain she thought you were."  
  
"Will that work?" he asked.  
  
Veronica shrugged. "All I can say is that it might. If that doesn't work, we'll think of something else." She yawned and glanced at the alarm clock. "It's after one. I have to get back to bed and I'm sure you have something important to do."  
  
Jareth nodded. "I should get back to my kingdom. You will be seeing me again, my dear." With that, he vanished.  
  
  
The next morning, Veronica woke up convinced that the visit had been nothing but a dream. There was no sign that he had been there -- no crystals, not even a boot print on the carpet. She got out of bed and walked over to the glass door. It was still locked, just as it had been when she had gone to bed. Veronica unlocked the door and stepped onto the balcony. She looked down at the three-story drop. "No one could've climbed up that. I must be losing it from the stress of being on the road for so long. I mean, Goblin Kings appearing out of nowhere and disappearing into thin air? Impossible."  
  
  
"Nothing is impossible, my dear," Jareth said, watching Veronica through a crystal. For some reason, he found himself needing to see her while she slept and then he continued watching her until she awakened. Jareth couldn't understand why he wanted to watch such a plain woman. **Her eyes are dull brown and too large; they make her look younger than her years. Her hair is nothing special either -- brown and straight and almost always pulled back into a tight ponytail. As far as her figure, who can tell what kind of body she has underneath those baggy clothes? Her face... Well, her face would be better if she would just lose those glasses.**  
  
When Veronica stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, Jareth knew that it was time to put in an appearance.  
  
  
Veronica stared at her reflection while she combed out her still-damp hair. She knew she was ordinary and had no delusions that she could ever be anything else. **Besides,** she thought, **it's not like there's anyone I want to impress.**  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and stared at the man lounging on the spare bed. With his hands folded behind his head and his booted feet crossed at the ankles, he looked like the picture of perfect ease. Jareth turned his head and smiled at her then raised up on his elbows.  
  
"I have been waiting for you."  
  
"I ... I thought you were a dream," Veronica said quietly.  
  
"You dreamed about me?" Jareth asked, surprised. "I must admit, I am flattered."  
  
"No, I thought your visit last night was a dream." She watched as Jareth sat up and leaned against the pillows. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you I would return. You have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Me?" Veronica asked. "I thought I was supposed to help you win Sarah. I am not doing this by myself."  
  
Jareth sighed. "Fine, fine. What do I do?"  
  
"I told you, be her friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get dressed."  
  
The Goblin King couldn't help grinning wickedly. "I think I will stay right here."  
  
Veronica glared at him until he gave in. Jareth vanished, but she suspected that he was still watching her, so she changed in the bathroom. When she emerged, she found him going through her scrapbook.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
  
Jareth looked up. "Just a little research, my dear. I wanted to see exactly how close you are to Sarah." He looked back down at the pictures of Veronica and Sarah at a recent opening night party. The two young women were laughing and looked as close as sisters. "Sarah means a lot to you."  
  
"She's the closest thing I have to a sister," Veronica said. She sat down next to him and looked down at the album. "I would do anything for her, and I feel like I should protect her. She's a little naive when it comes to men, so you'd better not hurt her."  
  
"I swear, Veronica, I would never hurt her," Jareth promised. "All I want is to make her happy, but I need your help to do it."  
  
"And you have it. Just don't make me regret this, Goblin King."  
  
Jareth smiled at the challenge in her voice. "Believe me, my dear, none of us will regret it." 


	3. How You've Turned My World

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
No One Can Blame You  
Chapter Three: "How You've Turned My World"  
  
That evening, Veronica watched again as Sarah performed onstage. She quickly scanned backstage and the catwalk overhead, knowing Jareth could be anywhere. **He said he was going to put in an appearance here tonight. How on Earth did I let myself get roped into this?** She sighed. **I just hope he doesn't cause too much trouble.** Veronica did not notice the blonde man with a ponytail make his way down the aisle to the first row. After a few mouthed "excuse me"s, he sat down in the remaining empty seat, front row center.  
  
Sarah, singing about the Phantom of the Opera, noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye. She discreetly turned her head to see who had arrived late, and was shocked to see the Goblin King sitting in the front row. The audience assumed that her startled expression was from being with the Phantom, but Veronica and Jareth knew better. Amazingly, Sarah made it through the rest of the scene and hurried backstage.  
  
"Oh my God," she gasped. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Who?" Veronica asked, though she knew exactly who Sarah was talking about.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She looked out at the audience. "Him. Front row, center."  
  
Veronica looked out and spotted him. "He's handsome," she said truthfully. "Who is he?"  
  
"The devil himself."  
  
After the show, Sarah and Veronica walked to Sarah's dressing room, Sarah praying that they would not run into Jareth. There was no sign of him, and Sarah walked into her dressing room feeling very relieved.  
  
Her relief quickly ended when she saw the crystal vase with a dozen peach roses on her vanity.  
  
"No...," she whispered, sinking into her vanity chair.  
  
Veronica noticed the roses and Sarah's reaction. "Sarah? What's wrong?" She walked over to the vanity and pulled out the card. The envelope said simply ~Sarah~. The card inside said:  
  
~I'll move the stars for you.~  
~Jareth~  
  
**He's really pouring on the charm,** Veronica thought, then glanced at Sarah, **but she's not buying it. I guess I need to lend a hand. "They're from Jareth. Is he the guy from the front row?"  
  
Sarah nodded slowly. "I haven't seen him in years. I don't know why he suddenly showed up now."  
  
"He certainly seems to be interested in you."  
  
"Jareth is looking for a conquest," Sarah said. "The last time we were together, I defeated him. He wants payback."  
  
"I take it we're not talking about a ping-pong match," Veronica said wryly.  
  
Sarah looked up at her. "You really want to know? I'll tell you."  
  
An hour later, Veronica knew more than she had ever wanted to about Jareth, and Sarah. They had quite a history, and she wondered if bringing them together was really the best thing for them. **Jareth says he loves Sarah, and he needs her to keep his kingdom. Against my better judgment, I'll continue to help him.**  
  
Veronica spent the rest of the week trying to convince Sarah to hear Jareth out. Every night, Jareth came to her and asked her how things were going. Of course, the answer never pleased him. He was convinced that Sarah would never agree to see him, let alone marry him.  
  
On Tuesday, the production moved from Omaha to Chicago. Thursday was spent in rehearsals. The director noticed Sarah had become more and more distracted. After he told everyone to take five, he pulled Veronica aside. "What is wrong with Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"She has man trouble," Veronica said simply.  
  
"Man trouble?" Steve asked, surprised. "What sort of man trouble?"  
  
"A guy she knew a few years ago is back and he's interested in her. He's followed us here from Omaha."  
  
"And she doesn't want to talk to him?"  
  
"Right. She said she's not comfortable around him."  
  
"Is he threatening her?"  
  
"No, he just wants to talk to her," Veronica assured him. **The last thing Jareth needs is to be incarcerated for stalking.**  
  
"Tell Sarah that she has to see him. Maybe then I'll get my Christine back."  
  
Veronica smiled. "Will do, Steve."  
  
  
After the performance Friday night, Sarah and Veronica were in Sarah's dressing room. Sarah insisted that she wanted nothing whatsoever to do with Jareth.  
  
"You don't know what he's after, Ronni," she said. "You don't even know what he's capable of."  
  
"Sarah, you haven't seen him in fourteen years. I'm sure he's changed by now."  
  
"I don't want to see him."  
  
Veronica sighed. Then, she saw Jareth's image appear in Sarah's vanity mirror. Sarah had her back turned and didn't notice, but Veronica saw his meaningful expression and knew it was time to leave.  
  
"Steve said he wanted to talk to me," she said, walking towards the door. "I'll see you later."  
  
Sarah, lost in her thoughts, didn't notice when Veronica left. She kept thinking about Jareth.  
  
  
Jareth watched the two young women through a crystal. It delighted him to know that he was the topic of their discussion. When Veronica left, he knew his time had come.  
  
  
Jareth appeared in Sarah's dressing room, and Sarah stifled a gasp.  
  
"Jareth...," she whispered, her eyes wide.  
  
He favored her with a smirk. "Of course. Were you expecting someone else?" The smirk softened into a smile. "I do hope you enjoyed the flowers."  
  
"I threw them away," Sarah said quietly, unwilling to meet his eyes.  
  
Jareth's smile faded. "Well then, I suppose I will have to try a different approach."  
  
Sarah looked up at him. "To what?"  
  
"To you, Sarah." He sat down on the couch across from her. "You must know how I feel about you. Before you ... defeated me, I offered you everything you could ever want." A crystal formed in his outstretched hand. "I am still offering you your dreams." Slowly, Sarah took the crystal and stared at it in her hands. She looked back at him warily. "There must be a catch, there always is."  
  
"The only catch is that you make me part of your dreams."  
  
Sarah wanted to believe him. She truly did, but the memory of what he said in that crazy, upside-down room haunted her.  
  
"Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel."  
  
She looked back at him with fear and loathing in her eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd want you after everything you did to me? You're a monster, Jareth, and I want you out of my life forever."  
  
**I can just feel Oberon taking possession of the Labyrinth.** "Sarah..."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore! Get out!"  
  
"Not until you have heard everything I have to say," Jareth insisted. He knelt in front of her and gently took her hands, though it was clear that she did not want him touching her. "Sarah, I love you, and more than that, I need you."  
  
"If all that is all you want, there are plenty of prostitutes who would gladly satisfy you," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Though you are quite lovely, I was not talking about that."  
  
He had Sarah's full attention now. She looked up at him curiously, in spite of herself.  
  
"I need you to help me save my kingdom. If I am not married by the next full moon, my brother Oberon will take over the Labyrinth. Do you really want that, Sarah? Do you really want me to lose everything I have?"  
  
Sarah glared at him. "You tell me you love me, but you care more about your kingdom. I don't care what happens to it. In fact, I think your brother would make a better ruler. He certainly couldn't do any worse."  
  
Jareth sighed inwardly. **If I did not need her...**  
  
Sarah wrenched her hands away then stood up and walked to the door. Holding it open, she said, "I want you gone, Jareth, and I mean now."  
  
"Wait, Sarah. Please, close that door. There is still something I want to say."  
  
Against her better judgment, Sarah closed the door and walked back over to him. He motioned for her to sit down on the couch, and she did. Sarah watched as Jareth paced the small room, trying to find the right words to make her accept him. Finally, he looked up at her.  
  
Jareth held up his hand as another crystal formed. It started glowing softly, and with the glow came a beautiful, familiar melody. He started singing the song he knew would win him Sarah.  
  
"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky..."  
  
Sarah knew exactly what he was trying to do. "Stop! If you really want my love, don't try to seduce me!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "How much time do you have left?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Three weeks," Jareth said just as cautiously.  
  
"Then you have three weeks to convince me that you truly love me."  
  
  
Veronica had just settled back in the tub when she sensed that someone else was in the room. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see Jareth lazily leaning against the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"Jareth!" Veronica screamed. She quickly yanked the curtain closed.  
  
"Quiet, dear," Jareth said, still grinning to himself, "unless you want the entire hotel to think you are having an affair with a man named Jareth. Of course, if you want to improve your reputation, go ahead and scream."  
  
Jareth heard the water start to drain then saw a hand shoot out from behind the curtain and grope around for a towel. He gentlemanly handed Veronica the towel and watched with satisfaction as it disappeared behind the curtain. After a moment, the hand appeared again.  
  
"Could you hand me my robe?" Veronica asked quietly.  
  
"Certainly." Jareth retrieved the pink terrycloth robe from its hook on the back of the door and graciously presented it to the outstretched hand. "Your robe, my lady."  
  
Veronica put the robe on then pushed back the curtain to glare at Jareth. "What the hell has gotten into you?" She wrapped the towel into a turban on top of her head then stepped out of the tub, still giving Jareth the evil eye. "Well?"  
  
Jareth's grin went from ear to ear. "Sarah is giving me three weeks to win her heart."  
  
"You mean she actually listened to you?" Veronica asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course. What did you expect?"  
  
It was Veronica's turn to grin. "That she'd toss you out on your tights-clad butt."  
  
Jareth laughed. "Hardly. Sarah loves me, and we are going to make her see that."  
  
Veronica sighed tiredly. "Why do you still need me?"  
  
"Because nothing in this world is guaranteed," Jareth said. "Still, at the moment, I feel like celebrating, and you are celebrating with me."  
  
Veronica eyed him warily. "What kind of celebrating do you have in mind?"  
  
"I thought we could do what you humans call 'clubbing.'"  
  
**He can't be serious.** Veronica eyed his gray tights, white poets shirt, black vest, and black boots. "Unless you want to check out one of those 'men only' clubs, I think you'd better change."  
  
Jareth glared at her then waved his hand, his clothes changing instantly to black jeans and a royal purple silk shirt. His make-up was gone and his hair had been pulled into a low ponytail.  
  
Veronica could not help but notice that the jeans looked like they had been painted on him. She swallowed hard and forced herself to meet his eyes. "You look ... good," she managed.  
  
The beginning of a smile raised the corners of Jareth's mouth as he accepted her compliment. "Now," he said, "about you." He raised a hand to his chin thoughtfully as he studied her. **It is high time this woman started dressing for others instead of just herself. Now that I know she has a body, I can help her show it off.**  
  
Jareth waved his hand again and Veronica was dressed in a wine-colored, short-sleeved velvet dress that went to mid-thigh and hugged every curve. Her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head in loose curls with tendrils left to hang beside her ears. Veronica's lips and nails were painted to match her dress and on her feet were wine-colored strappy heels. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. **That's me? I don't even look like myself.** "I look like..."  
  
"You look like my date," Jareth said simply. His smile widened in approval as his gazed traveled from her feet to her hair. " Beautiful enough to escort me."  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes and turned back to him. "Shall we go?"  
  
With a wave of his hand, the Goblin King and his lady for the evening vanished. 


	4. It Hurts Like Hell

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
No One Can Blame You  
Chapter Four: "It Hurts Like Hell"  
  
The next afternoon, Sarah and Veronica were sitting among the empty house seats, watching some of the dancers practice. Sarah had noticed that her friend had been in an unusually good mood all day. She wondered if there was a man involved.  
  
"Ronni, what happened to you last night? I mean, the last time I saw you, you looked a little bored, then you said you had to talk to Steve." Veronica could almost see the light bulb come on in her head. "Did you go on a date with Steve?"  
  
Veronica laughed heartily. "All Steve cares about is this musical. No, I wasn't with Steve."  
  
"Then who? And don't tell me no one; I know you went out last night."  
  
"Okay, I went out with a friend of mine," Veronica said, smiling.  
  
"Who?" Sarah asked, extremely curious.  
  
"You don't know him." **Is that a lie? Does Sarah really know Jareth?**  
  
"Well, you look like you had fun."  
  
Veronica decided to change the subject slightly. "What did you and Jareth talk about?"  
  
Sarah turned to watch the dancers. "He wants to marry me," she said quietly.  
  
"Wow," Veronica said, feigning surprise. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him that he has three weeks to prove to me that he loves me."  
  
"Do you want to marry him?"  
  
"I don't know," Sarah admitted. "There are times when..."  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies," a familiar male voice interrupted.  
  
Sarah and Veronica looked up to see Tony Banders standing there, smiling. Sarah smiled back shyly but Veronica was wary. She knew that Sarah was interested in Tony, and it seemed that Tony felt the same way.  
  
**Looks like Jareth has some competition,** Veronica thought. **I guess I'll have to warn him.**  
  
  
"No need for that, my dear," Jareth said quietly.  
  
He watched through a crystal as Tony asked Sarah out to dinner that evening. When Sarah gladly accepted, Jareth threw the crystal at an unsuspecting goblin, knocking him senseless. He formed another crystal and watched as Veronica left Sarah and Tony alone.  
  
  
When Veronica was in the deserted hallway, Jareth appeared next to her. Veronica nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Don't do that!" she said when she had gotten a hold of herself.  
  
Jareth merely shrugged an apology. "How could you leave Sarah alone with that ... that ..."  
  
"Tenor?" Veronica offered, grinning.  
  
Her reward was an icy glare. "I cannot let him interfere," Jareth said angrily.  
  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Tony's the love-'em-and-leave-'em type, a real heartbreaker. He'll take Sarah out a time or two then dump her like a bad habit. Jareth, really, there's no need to worry."  
  
"Sarah is a very romantic young woman. Any man who shows any interest in her becomes the leading man in one of her fantasies."  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes. "That may be how she was when you first knew her, but she's a lot more mature now. Look at it this way -- when Tony dumps her, she'll need a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Jareth caught her meaning. "And who better for that than someone who loves her? My dear, you are a genius."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, Jareth. Now, what are you going to do in the meantime?"  
  
The Goblin King grinned mischievously. "Make Tony and Sarah's date interesting."  
  
**Uh oh. I'd better go too and make sure he doesn't do anything too terrible.** "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Very well, my dear."  
  
  
That night, Veronica found herself crouching in the bushes of a park near the theatre. Jareth was beside her, watching Sarah and Tony very carefully.  
  
"What does he have that I do not?" he whispered.  
  
"Sense enough not to hide in the bushes," Veronica whispered back.  
  
"Ha ha." Jareth peered over the bushes and watched as Tony handed Sarah a goblet of champagne. He toasted their success.  
  
**You may be successful in your little play,** Jareth thought, **but you will not be successful in winning Sarah.** "I will not lose my kingdom because of some upstart actor," he whispered.  
  
"How do I get myself into these things?" Veronica muttered. "I could've been drooling over Bowie in 'The Linguini Incident,' but no, I had to come with you."  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Jareth whispered harshly.  
  
For the rest of the other couple's moonlight picnic, while Jareth studied Sarah and Tony, Veronica studied Jareth. **This guy has gone completely round the bend.** "You can stay here and play Peeping Jareth," she whispered, "but I'm going back to the hotel."  
  
Jareth grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to stand up and blow their cover. "You will stay here," he whispered menacingly, "or I will throw you headfirst into the Bog Of Eternal Stench."  
  
"You don't scare me, Goblin King," Veronica whispered back determinedly.  
  
Jareth was about to respond when they heard Tony clear his throat. Both of them turned to see Tony looking at Sarah with a very devoted expression on his face.  
  
"Sarah," he said, "I know I have a reputation for being, well, a heartbreaker. I won't lie to you, that word was a good one to describe me."  
  
**"Was?"** Jareth thought. **Try is, Tony.**  
  
"But now," Tony continued, "I'm ready to have a mature, long-lasting relationship." He gently took Sarah's hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "And, Sarah, I want to have it with you."  
  
"Over my dead body," Jareth whispered. He was about to send Tony to the BOES when Veronica put a restraining hand on his upper arm.  
  
"You won't win Sarah's heart by hurting Tony," she whispered.  
  
Jareth knew she was right. **Why did I get an assistant who is so ... sensible?** He turned back to Sarah and Tony.  
  
After a moment of speechlessness, Sarah finally found her voice. Shakily, she asked, "You know how in 'All I Ask Of You,' Christine asks Raoul for 'freedom, a world with no more night?'" At Tony's nod, she went on. "There's a man in my life, a man of night and illusions and mystery. He says he loves me and wants me to marry him. Tony, he scares me. He can be so cruel... He even said so."  
  
Tony looked concerned. "Is he the one who sent you those flowers?"  
  
Sarah nodded slowly. "Those peach roses... He drugged me with a peach once."  
  
Now Tony was extremely concerned. "Sarah, is he stalking you?"  
  
"He's been watching me for years. He's not going to rest until I'm his." She looked at him desperately. "Tony, please, take me away from him. I'll never have any peace if I know that he could still claim me."  
  
**My God,** Veronica thought. **She's making Jareth sound like some kind of monster.** She stole a glance at her companion.  
  
Jareth was watching the couple in total shock. **How can Sarah think that I would hurt her? I would *never* hurt her. Never! Good God, she hates me.** "We're leaving," he whispered, his face and voice emotionless.  
  
  
Jareth waved his hand and they appeared in Veronica's hotel room. He sank onto the spare bed and buried his head in his hands.  
  
Veronica's heart went out to him. **How do you comfort a depressed Goblin King?** She sat down next to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Jareth, I'm sorry," Veronica said softly. "I know how much you love Sarah."  
  
After a moment, Jareth raised his head to look at her with dead eyes. In a voice choked with emotion, he said, "Losing Sarah is painful, but losing my kingdom hurts even more."  
  
She remembered everything Jareth and Sarah had told her about the Labyrinth. "What will happen to it?"  
  
"It will become part of Fey, and all who live there will be under my brother Oberon's rule." Jareth's voice sounded so defeated.  
  
"What will happen to you?"  
  
"Oberon will most likely allow me to be the lord of the Labyrinth. I would still have my castle and some degree of power."  
  
Veronica saw a glimmer of hope. "That doesn't sound so bad."  
  
Jareth shook his head slowly. "No, I would be subject to Oberon. He would rule the Labyrinth and my life. My only alternative is to leave the Labyrinth forever."  
  
"Where will you go?" Veronica asked, concerned.  
  
"I will stay here, I suppose. I can find a quiet place away from everything and everyone. Perhaps I will have a cozy little cabin in the woods."  
  
The despair in Jareth's voice was enough to break Veronica's heart. **There must be something I can do to help him.** "What about someone else?"  
  
Jareth shuddered inwardly at the thought, and he let out a bitter laugh. "Like you?"  
  
Veronica felt herself stiffen at his tone. "Not necessarily. Just a woman who's willing. I'm sure there are dozens of women who would love to be your wife." **Why do I feel the need to volunteer?** she asked herself. **He doesn't want me, he made that perfectly clear.**  
  
"Sarah is the only woman I could ever marry. No other woman comes close to her."  
  
  
Later that night, Veronica lay in bed, trying hard to fall asleep. Her mind kept going back to her conversation with Jareth, specifically when he laughed at the thought of marrying her.  
  
**Why should I care if he wants to marry me or not? It's not like I love him, right?**  
  
She got out bed and walked over to the dresser. Grabbing her walkman, she put the headphones on and turned it to a local music station. Listening to soft music at night often helped her sleep.  
  
A woman's soft voice came on. "This is Samantha, and you're listening to Pillow Talk on KLTE, your lite rock station. Here's a dedication from Kevin to Alexa."  
  
The opening music of a song very familiar to Veronica started, but until now, she had never really paid attention to the lyrics.  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June.  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon.  
I see the passion in your eyes.  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise.  
  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love.  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned,  
But somehow, it's enough.  
  
And now we're standing face to face.  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
Just when I thought our chance had passed,  
You go and save the best for last.  
  
All of the nights you came to me  
'Cause some silly girl had set you free.  
You wondered how you'd make it through,  
I wondered what was wrong with you.  
  
'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me?  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see.  
  
But now we're standing face to face.  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
Just when I thought our chance had passed,  
You go and save the best for last.  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see.  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June.  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon.  
Just when I thought our chance had passed,  
You go and save the best for last.  
  
You went and saved the best for last.  
  
"That was Vanessa Williams' 'Save The Best For Last,' from Kevin to Alexa," the D.J. said. "Here's another, this one's from..."  
  
Veronica turned off the walkman, tears slowly running down her cheeks. **Oh God, I do love him. What the heck do I do now?** 


	5. Such A Sad Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
No One Can Blame You.  
Chapter Five: "Such A Sad Love"  
  
The three weeks passed quickly for Jareth and Veronica, for entirely different reasons. Sarah had told Jareth directly that she did not want to marry him, but he did not give up hope that she would change her mind. Veronica made sure Jareth did not try to interfere in Sarah and Tony's budding relationship, while at the same time making sure Jareth did not find out how she felt about him.  
  
She was surprised that Jareth had managed to behave himself. The most he did was sulk around her hotel rooms. Veronica had no idea he had something planned.  
  
  
The night before the deadline, Veronica watched Sarah and the others perform the song, "Masquerade."  
  
Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you.  
Masquerade, grinning yellows, spinning reds,  
Masquerade, take your fill, let the spectacle surround you.  
  
**Sarah and Jareth both said that they had been to a masquerade the last time they met. I wonder if Sarah has flashbacks during this scene.** Veronica looked out at the audience. **I wonder if Jareth is out there. He's been so depressed since Sarah told him she's dating Tony. I'm surprised he hasn't...**  
  
Suddenly, all the lights went out. Someone screamed, and Veronica immediately knew who.  
  
"Sarah...," she gasped.  
  
Veronica stumbled onto the darkened stage, bumping into extras as she went. Amazingly, the audience had remained calm -- they thought it was part of the show. Veronica felt the curtain swish closed in front of her.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
There was no answer, only the sounds of actors tripping over props.  
  
**Jareth took her. I have to stop him before he does anything else.** She made her way backstage again and felt her way back to Sarah's dressing room.  
  
Once inside, she locked the door behind her. Sarah had told her the words to make the goblins come for someone. Veronica took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered. In a clear, loud voice, she said, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now." The last thing she heard was someone giggling behind her, and the last thing she felt was something hitting her in the back of the head.  
  
  
As Veronica slowly became conscious, the first thing she noticed was that she had the grandmother of all headaches. The second thing she noticed was that she was sitting down. **Huh?**  
  
She opened her eyes to a scene from a fantasy-lover's nightmare. Short, ugly creatures that could only be goblins were everywhere, along with pigs and chickens.  
  
**Well, I'm definitely in the Underground.** Veronica looked down to see that she was sitting on what had to be Jareth's throne. **Wha...?**  
  
"How lovely to see that you are awake," a very familiar voice said sarcastically.  
  
Veronica looked up to see Jareth standing in front of her, decidedly less than happy.  
  
"Now, would you mind telling me exactly what you are doing in my kingdom?"  
  
"You kidnapped Sarah, I had to stop you." Veronica gently rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't know being taken by goblins would be so painful."  
  
Jareth sighed. "I am afraid that was Blabber and Toadstool's doing. You were too big to carry off, so Blabber stood on Toadstool's shoulders and ... well..."  
  
Veronica thought she actually saw him blush. "What?"  
  
"Hit you in the head with a dead chicken. Goblins are not the most intelligent creatures," he leaned closer and gently removed a feather from her hair, "but they can be resourceful."  
  
**I don't know whether to be disgusted or amused.** She looked around the throne room. "Where's Sarah?"  
  
"I am not telling you anything," Jareth said defensively, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Jareth, you can't expect her to love you after this," Veronica said.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You can't love a jailer."  
  
**She's right, damn her. I have to give Sarah a real choice.**  
  
Jareth turned and walked out of the room, Veronica close behind. She followed him up a flight of stairs and down a hall to a solid oak door. Jareth pulled a key out of his vest pocket.  
  
"Wait here," he said, then unlocked the door and slipped onto the room.  
  
Veronica, like any good eavesdropper, leaned an ear against the door.  
  
  
Sarah paced back and forth across the cream-colored area rug, not even noticing the other person in the room. "How can he do this to me? God, when I get my hands on him..."  
  
"You'll what?" Jareth asked softly, smiling to himself.  
  
Sarah whirled around and gave Jareth a death glare. "What do you want now?"  
  
"To apologize. I should not have kidnapped you."  
  
"You're right about that," Sarah muttered.  
  
**It is amazing how different she is from Veronica. Veronica would have been swearing her head off by now.** "I am willing to return you to Earth. All I ask is that you reconsider marrying me."  
  
"I don't love you, Jareth," Sarah said quietly. "I can't marry someone I don't love."  
  
Jareth nodded in understanding. "Very well. Sarah ... do not forget me."  
  
The heartache on his face was almost enough to make Sarah change her mind, but she had to do what was right for her. She gave him a small smile. "I don't think I could ever forget you, Jareth."  
  
The Goblin King raised his hand and Sarah vanished.  
  
Veronica slowly opened the door. "You did the right thing, Jareth. Sarah would've been miserable."  
  
"That may be," Jareth said quietly, "but now I am beyond miserable. If I am not engaged to be married by midday tomorrow, I will lose everything I have."  
  
"Can't you marry someone else?"  
  
Jareth sighed painfully. "We have already been through this, Veronica. I could never marry anyone else because I could never love anyone else."  
  
Veronica thought for a moment. "What about a marriage of convenience?"  
  
Now it was Jareth's turn to stop and think. "There has not been a marriage of convenience in the Underground for centuries, not since Oberon and Titania were wed. Of course, theirs did not stay that way, but that is inconsequential. I suppose I could marry someone under certain conditions. The woman I marry would not become the Goblin Queen -- she would not rule by my side. Our child would inherit the throne, but she would not be called the Queen Mother. What woman would want such a life?"  
  
**One who's in love with you,** Veronica thought. "Jareth, I would be willing to do it."  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow. "You? Why in the Underground would you be willing to go through with it?" He approached her slowly, concentrating on her face. "Why, Veronica?" Jareth asked softly.  
  
Veronica looked up at him determinedly. "I ... I want to help you. I don't want you to lose your kingdom."  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes. **She is telling the truth. She wants to help me, though I suspect she has a second motive. No matter. If she is willing, then that is all I need.** Jareth waved his hand and a piece of parchment appeared. He handed it to Veronica.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, scanning it.  
  
"A marriage contract. You would call it a pre-nuptual agreement. It states the terms of our marriage. I agree to respect you and love our children and you agree to do the same. If we both agree to end the marriage, it would not be until after you have given me at least two children."  
  
"Why two? Don't you only need one to succeed you?"  
  
"An heir and a spare, as they say," Jareth said. "Furthermore, we promise to be faithful to each other until we decide to end the marriage."  
  
"Let me say right here and now," Veronica declared, "that when I marry, it's for life. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all." Jareth waved his hand again and a quill pen appeared in Veronica's hand. "If you will just sign at the bottom, I will be able to inform Oberon that he will not take this kingdom."  
  
Veronica added her signature underneath Jareth's then watched as the contract vanished. Jareth pulled something out of his vest pocket.  
  
"I was going to give this to Sarah, but I suppose I should give it to you," he said quietly. "Give me your hand."  
  
She held out her left hand and Jareth slipped a ring on her finger. The ring was a gold band with a pastel-colored diamond in the center, held between two crescent triangles, just like Jareth's pendant.  
  
"Jareth ... it's beautiful," she whispered. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"It was my mother's. My father had this ring made for her, and he insisted the jeweler use a rainbow diamond, found only in the Labyrinth."  
  
"Were your parents really in love?"  
  
"No," Jareth admitted. "Theirs was another marriage of convenience. It seems to run in the family."  
  
"When will you tell Oberon?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Immediately." Jareth opened the door and stepped into the hall. A goblin passed him, and he called the creature over. Handing him a magically produced scroll, Jareth ordered him to deliver it to the Fey Queen.  
  
"Ri'taway, Yer Majesty," the goblin said, and scurried off.  
  
  
  
Oberon glanced at the ornate hourglass. "Just a few more hours, Titania, and the Labyrinth will be mine ... er ... ours."  
  
"Jareth could still find a wife, my love," Titania reminded him.  
  
"Not bloody likely," Oberon muttered.  
  
At that moment, the door opened and the goblin messenger scurried into the throne room. He handed Titania the scroll then bowed and quickly scurried out.  
  
The Fey Queen could not help smiling. "It appears Jareth has news for us." She unrolled the scroll and read it aloud.  
  
  
~Titania~  
~Be a dear and inform my brother that he will not have to worry about ruling the Labyrinth, for I have found my future wife, Veronica Marie Thomas of Earth. To celebrate, I am throwing an engagement ball at my castle tomorrow at sunset. A banquet will of course be served. You may bring my brother, if you wish, though I would prefer it if you left him in Fey.~  
  
~Your devoted brother-in-law,~  
~Jareth~  
  
  
Titania's smile widened. "He did it. He is getting married. I suppose this means you will have to be satisfied with Fey the way it is."  
  
Oberon snorted in disgust. "I never wanted his little kingdom anyway." 


	6. Lost And Lonely

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
No One Can Blame You  
Chapter Six: "Lost And Lonely"  
  
Veronica woke up the next morning to sunshine and birdsong. Her temporary bed was so comfortable that she didn't want to open her eyes, let alone leave the bed. Listening to a bird sing was all she wanted to do at the moment.  
  
To Veronica, the bird's chirps sounded like "Too, too sweet! Too, too sweet!" **Even the birds here are unusual,** she thought.  
  
"Too, too --"  
  
"Ya gots it! Ya gots da birdie!"  
  
"Quiet! Dat's da queen's bedroom!"  
  
"Goblins," Veronica groaned, opening her eyes. "Jareth's right, they're not the most intelligent creatures."  
  
"She ain't da queen yet. She's just da ... finance. Dat's it, she's da finance."  
  
The "finance" couldn't help but giggle at the goblins' ignorance.  
  
"She be da queen tomorrow, so ya'd better do somethin' about dat birdie you killed."  
  
Her laughter quickly stopped. **I'll be Jareth's wife tomorrow, but not his queen, and certainly not his love. Why did I get myself into this? Why am I marrying a man who doesn't love me, who will never love me?**  
  
"Squawk! Squawk! Squawk!"  
  
"What the..." The ungodly noise was enough to force her out of bed, put on her silk robe over her matching nightgown, and go out onto the guestroom balcony. In the courtyard one story below her, she could see a trio of goblins squawking like a bunch of chickens. One of them still held the slingshot he had used to kill the songbird that lay on the ground near him.  
  
"Would you three mind telling me what is going on here?"  
  
The Goblin King's cold tone was enough to stop the goblins in mid-squawk. Trembling, all three turned to face him. Jareth stood before them with hands on his hips and murder in his eyes.  
  
"Yer ... Yer Majesty," the shooter stuttered. "We wasn't doin' nothin'. We was just..."  
  
"We was singin' for your finance," another one said proudly.  
  
Jareth sighed painfully. **Could someone please tell me why I worked so hard to remain king of these half-wits?** "I am certain my *fiancee* would prefer not to be disturbed."  
  
"She likes it," the third one said excitedly. He pointed to Veronica. "See, dere she is!"  
  
Jareth looked up to see Veronica, and couldn't stop a small smile. **She looks lovely in that nightgown, very becoming.** Then, he remembered that he could've been marrying Sarah, and his smile quickly faded. He turned back to the goblins, hoping Veronica had missed his show of emotion. "If you are not gone from my sight in five seconds, I will toss all three of you into the Bog Of Eternal Stench."  
  
The goblins fled, and Jareth returned his gaze to Veronica. "Have you had breakfast, my dear?" he asked civilly.  
  
"Not yet," Veronica replied with a slight smile. "I got out of bed to hear my concert."  
  
Jareth had to use a considerable amount of willpower to keep from smiling back at her. "Yes, a goblin's talent is equal to its intelligence. When you are ready, I will have breakfast brought up to you."  
  
"Have you had breakfast already?" Veronica asked.  
  
"No, I prefer to dine alone. You will soon find, Veronica, that I am a very solitary man."  
  
"Then why are you throwing a party tonight?"  
  
"My dear girl, this is not merely a party, this is a ball."  
  
  
Veronica stared at the reflection in the mirror before her. The reflection was of a lovely young woman dressed for a formal ball. She wore a tea-length gown of pale pink with a v-neck, a line of pearlized buttons, and short sleeves. On her feet, she wore pale pink satin ballerina shoes. Her hair was in a loose French braid and tied at the end with a pale pink ribbon. Also, she wore a little bit of blush and pale pink lipstick.  
  
"I don't even look like me," Veronica said, unable to stop staring at herself. "I look like..."  
  
"A lady," a familiar voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Jareth standing there in what she assumed to be his formal outfit, or at least one of them. He wore a royal purple jacket with tails over a white silk shirt and black tights. A white linen cravat was tied around his neck and held in place with a gold pin. Jareth also wore a long gold scarf around his waist, his favorite black suede boots, and a pair of white gloves. There were royal purple streaks in his hair and glitter on everything.  
  
It took her a moment to stop staring at him. "I'm no lady."  
  
"On the contrary, you will not be a queen, but when we are married, you will become a noblewoman. How does Lady Veronica sound?"  
  
"That sounds very nice," she said quietly. **But Your Majesty would mean more to me.** Veronica forced herself to get back into a better mood. **The whole world, especially Jareth, doesn't need to know how upset you are.** She smiled at him. "You look very handsome, Jareth."  
  
"Thank you, my dear. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Wait, there are two things that outfit needs to make it perfect." Jareth waved his hand as a crown of pale pink silk roses appeared on her head.  
  
Veronica glanced in the mirror and smiled softly. "I look like a fairy princess."  
  
Jareth didn't respond to that. Instead, he pulled something out of an inside pocket of his jacket. "The finishing touch," Jareth said quietly, and held up a pale pink porcelain rose pendant on a delicate gold chain.  
  
Veronica watched in the mirror as Jareth put the necklace around her neck from behind. He could not resist gently putting his hands on her shoulders. Veronica trembled with excitement, but Jareth took it as something else.  
  
"I know you are nervous about tonight," he said, "but I will be there, as will my sister-in-law, Titania. She is kindness and gentleness personified. What she sees in Oberon escapes me, but she loves him nonetheless. Titania will make you feel welcome."  
  
**Isn't that your job?** Veronica thought sadly. **No, your job is to give me this guestroom, the one farthest from your bedchamber, and practically forget about me. I can't wait to see what you have planned for our honeymoon.** "I'm sure I'll like her."  
  
Jareth offered his arm. Veronica took it and they walked out of the room and down the stairs to the ballroom. She could hear music and laughter coming from behind the closed doors.  
  
"It started without us?" Veronica asked, surprised.  
  
"I wanted to make a grand entrance."  
  
A nearby goblin opened the doors then stepped aside to let his king and the king's future wife enter the ballroom. All the guests stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at them.  
  
Veronica tried hard not to let her jaw drop at the sight of such a beautifully decorated ballroom and richly dressed people. She noticed that all of the women were dressed in silk, satin, gossamer, and chiffon, while she was dressed in light cotton. **I should've worn that silk gown Jareth gave me, but I wanted to wear something that was more, well, me. He gave me so many beautiful clothes, but most aren't my style. I guess I'll get used to it, but I'll never get used to all these people staring at me.**  
  
Jareth lead her to a very elegantly-dressed couple. Veronica recognized them instantly from Jareth's descriptions and from all the times she'd read "A Midsummer Night's Dream." She curtsied before them.  
  
"Your Majesties," Veronica said.  
  
Titania smiled warmly. "There is no need to be so formal, Veronica. I insist you call me Titania."  
  
Relieved, Veronica smiled. "Then you can call me Ronni. Everyone does." She glanced at Jareth, who seemed to be in a silent battle of wills with Oberon. "Well, almost everyone."  
  
After another moment or two of glaring, Oberon turned to Veronica. "You may call us Your Majesty."  
  
Titania's profound embarrassment showed only as a slight blush. "My love, may I have a word with you?" She took his arm and practically dragged him away.  
  
"Titania is just how I pictured her," Veronica said, smiling. "Oberon, on the other hand, is not exactly how I pictured him," her smile widened into a grin, "but I can definitely see the family resemblance."  
  
Jareth's surprise lasted only a moment, when one noble couple after another asked to meet "the lady who finally tied down the Goblin King." Veronica had never met so many lords and ladies in her life, all of them regal, though none like Oberon.  
  
  
Soon, the small orchestra started another waltz. Titania convinced Oberon to take her out on the dance floor, and gave Jareth an encouraging look. He turned to his fiancee.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Jareth asked reluctantly.  
  
"No, but thank you."  
  
**She is lying,** Jareth thought. **She wants to dance, so why did she refuse me?** He glanced at the dancers. **Perhaps she does not know how.** "I suppose a personal assistant does not have many opportunities to waltz."  
  
"Most don't," Veronica agreed, "but I took ballroom-dancing lessons while I still wanted to be an actress. I helped the choreographer teach the extras how to dance for the 'Masquerade' scene."  
  
"I am impressed," Jareth said. **So, she does know how to waltz. Then she must object to dancing with me.** "Would you like something to drink?" He gestured to the Fey waiters, who carried trays of champagne flutes. There was also a refreshment table that had a punch bowl and bite-sized pastries.  
  
"No, thank you. I think I'll just watch the dancers," Veronica said. **Can't he see that I don't want to be around him when he's only talking to me because it's expected?** She walked over to one of the white silk-upholstered chairs along the wall and sat down.  
  
**Even if I live to be 2,000,** Jareth thought, **I will never understand women.**  
  
  
After the song was over, Oberon led Titania to the refreshment table. Titania took a petite four, while Oberon went straight to the punch bowl. When he found that the punch wasn't spiked, he called over of the waiters, picked up a glass of champagne, and drank it quickly.  
  
"You should go easy on the champage," Titania said. "It would not do for you to be inebriated in front of all the Underground nobility, my love."  
  
"Who cares about the nobility?" Oberon muttered, and one Fey lord who overheard him walked away in a huff. "I have lost the Labyrinth!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, my love," Titania said. "The entire Underground does not need to know."  
  
Instead of responding, Oberon simply started on another glass.  
  
  
"That is very expensive champagne he is gulping down," Jareth muttered from his place beside Veronica's chair.  
  
"I don't think he's doing it to spend your money," Veronica said. "He must be upset over losing the Labyrinth, and wants to drown his sorrows."  
  
"If he wants to drown his sorrows, he can do it in the punch."  
  
"Didn't I hear someone say the punch doesn't have any alcohol?"  
  
Jareth muttered something unintelligble then looked up to see one of the Fey caterers gesturing to him. He turned to Veronica. "If you will excuse me, my dear." Making his way past the dancers, he approached the young man. "Yes?"  
  
"The banquet is ready, Your Majesty," the man said, bowing.  
  
"Thank you." He gestured to the orchestra leader, who stopped the waltz. Jareth addressed his peers. "My dear guests, if you will take your seats, the banquet will begin."  
  
Everyone made their way to the tables. Jareth walked back over to Veronica and held out his hand. Veronica took it and stood up. He led the way to the head table and held out a chair for her as she sat down. Jareth sat beside her, and Titania and Oberon sat across from them. The four of them watched as dinner was served.  
  
Jareth complained about the price of the champagne, but he spared no expense on dinner. Roast duck, pheasant, roast pork, spring peas, new potatoes, caviar, ambrosia, and, in addition to the champagne, three types of wine -- dandelion, strawberry, and mead.  
  
After the food was served, Jareth rose and held up his goblet. "Lords and ladies, Oberon and dear Queen Titania, I thank all of you for coming. Tonight, we celebrate my impending marriage to this young woman," he turned to Veronica, "Veronica Marie Thomas of Earth. She has agreed to become my wife, and I consider myself a very fortunate man." Jareth held up his goblet in toast. "To Lady Veronica."  
  
"To Lady Veronica," the guests echoed, smiling. Everyone applauded except for Oberon, and Jareth.  
  
  
After dinner, the dancing resumed. Veronica finally accepted Jareth's offer to dance. Her heart was not in it, and it showed in her stiff movements. Jareth decided to ask her about her behavior after the ball.  
  
Oberon had had a glass of each type of wine with dinner, and could barely walk, let alone dance. He sat with Titania at a corner table, nursing another glass of champagne. "This isn't an engagement ball, it's a victory party."  
  
Titania was unable to keep the smile off her face. "Careful, my love, your contractions are showing."  
  
  
The ball ended after two o'clock in the morning. By that time, most of the guests were tired and happy. Oberon had passed out and was snoring loudly. Titania had ignored him by talking to some of her friends, but knew it was time to bring him home. She said good-bye to Jareth and Veronica, and told Veronica to come to her if she ever needed help with anything. With that, the Fey King and Queen vanished.  
  
Veronica, tired, footsore, and in a decidedly less than cheerful mood, knew it was well past the time that she should be in bed. She glanced at Jareth standing beside her. "It's a good thing the ceremony isn't till this evening. Otherwise, no one would be able to make it, including me."  
  
"Most engagement balls do last most of the night," Jareth said. He was exhausted, but he tried hard not to let it show. "Come, I will take you to your room."  
  
"No, I know the way," Veronica said. She yawned slightly. "I don't want to keep you from your bed. Goodnight, Jareth." She turned and walked out of the ballroom.  
  
**By this time tomorrow,** Jareth thought, **that woman will be my wife.** The thought of that made his heart skip a beat, and he had no idea why. **I am only marrying her to save my kingdom. Anything else is inconsequential.** Still, he could not help remembering having his hands on her trembling shoulders. **Why did I feel the need to protect her? And why was she so distant while we were dancing?** He sighed tiredly. **She is more complex than the Labyrinth could ever hope to be.** 


	7. Not Long At All

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
No One Can Blame You  
Chapter Seven: "Not Long At All"  
  
The night passed slowly for the soon-to-be-newlyweds. Veronica lay awake all night long, asking herself if she was really doing the right thing for everyone. She thought back to the night before the ball, when she told Sarah that she was going to marry Jareth.  
  
  
Sarah's shock was written all over her face. "You and Jareth are getting married? I don't believe you. Ronni, you don't even know him."  
  
"I do know him, Sarah," Veronica said. She took a deep breath. "He came to me and asked me to help him win you."  
  
"What?!" Sarah screamed. "How could you do that to me, Ronni?! You're my best friend! I trusted you!"  
  
"Sarah, please, calm down," Veronica said as gently as she could. "He told me that he loved you and never wanted to hurt you, and I believed him. I still do. He really does love you, Sarah."  
  
By that time, Sarah had calmed down considerably. "Then why is he marrying you?"  
  
"He told you why," Veronica said patiently. "He has to get married or he'll lose his kingdom."  
  
"Why are you marrying him?" Sarah studied the look in Veronica's eyes. "You love him, don't you?"  
  
All Veronica could do was nod.  
  
"Then I hope you are wrong about him loving me. For your sake, I hope he loves you."  
  
  
**So do I, Sarah,** Veronica thought miserably.  
  
  
In the throne room, Jareth was trying to work off his anxiety by pacing. When that proved useless, he appeared in the Escher Room. In there, he could climb the walls, literally.  
  
**Tonight, I am marrying a woman of sense, intelligence, wit, and beauty. Why am I not ecstatic? Because she is not Sarah.** Jareth found himself comparing the two women. **Sarah has a lifelong love of fantasy, while Veronica is a bit more practical. Sarah has a love of dramatics and the spotlight, while Veronica prefers to support people from behind the scenes.** His mind jumped to the most painful differences. **Sarah fears me, while Veronica stood up to me. There was a time when I wanted Sarah to fear me, when I thought fear was part of love, but now... Seeing the fear in her eyes was enough to break my heart. When I look into Veronica's eyes, I see concern, but not pity, determination, and something else, something I just cannot place.**  
  
Jareth looked up suddenly to see Veronica standing at the top of a nearby staircase, staring at him.  
  
"I ... I'm sorry," she managed. "I thought you'd be in bed."  
  
Jareth vanished and reappeared in front of her. "I could not sleep," he admitted quietly, to his surprise as well as hers.  
  
"I couldn't either," Veronica said. She looked down at the stone ledge then slowly back up at him. "Jareth, are we making a mistake? I mean, I know you have to marry, but is marrying me really the best thing you could do?"  
  
**Is it?** Jareth thought about how life would be like married to Veronica, and how it would have been if Sarah had accepted him. **Sarah would have grown to hate me, while Veronica ... will most likely remain my friend, perhaps even become my best friend.** He felt a slight pain in his chest at that thought, but it subsided quickly, and he dismissed it just as quickly. Jareth turned to Veronica. "I know this will not be an ideal marriage," he said, "but I am willing to go through with it if you are."  
  
**He knows I'm not Sarah, yet he still wants to marry me.** Veronica sighed softly. "When I was younger, I promised myself that I would only marry for love. I had seen too many marriages, my parents' included, fall apart because the couple didn't truly love each other. Because this is just a marriage of convenience, I think we can make it work."  
  
The relief Jareth felt was so strong that it took his breath away. **She is not going to leave me,** he thought. **Jareth, get a hold of yourself. You were about to lose your kingdom and all you can think about is her?** He managed to smile at Veronica without grinning like an idiot. "I am very glad you have decided to stay, my dear."  
  
"Thank you, Jareth," Veronica said quietly. "I guess I'd better get back to my room. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."  
  
Jareth nodded. "Try to sleep, my dear. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
Veronica turned and walked back to the guest room, leaving Jareth to relive the conversation in his mind.  
  
**Why was I more concerned with losing Veronica than with losing my kingdom? How can something or someone mean more to me than the Labryinth?** With those confusing thoughts still on his mind, Jareth went to bed.  
  
  
Veronica woke up at ten that morning. Even though she had only had five hours of sleep, she didn't feel tired. Veronica was too nervous for that.  
  
There was a light knock at the door. "Ronni?"  
  
**What's Titania doing here now?** Veronica got out of bed, put on her robe, and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw the Fey Queen standing there in an emerald silk gown that matched her eyes and contrasted beautifully with her fiery hair.  
  
Titania smiled. "Good morning, Ronni. I hope you are feeling well today."  
  
"'Morning, Titania. I think I'm too nervous to feel anything else."  
  
"That is why I am here. Jareth thought you might be nervous about the ceremony."  
  
Veronica nodded and let Titania into the room. "I mean, no one's told me exactly what happens."  
  
"Jareth should have told you, but I imagine he has other things on his mind." Titania walked over to the couch and sat down then patted the space next to her.  
  
**Yeah, like gloating,** Veronica thought as she sat down. "I guess he was thinking about the other wedding plans, like the guest list."  
  
"No," Titania said, confused, "I took care of all those things. Perhaps in all the excitement, he simply forgot that you are not familiar with our customs."  
  
"I guess you're right," Veronica said quietly. "So, how does it go?"  
  
Titania explained the Fey ceremony, how it involved three of the five ancient elements -- water, fire, and magic. She described in detail what Jareth would do, and what Veronica would do.  
  
"It's nothing like the Earth weddings I've been to. I mean, we won't even exchange rings."  
  
Titania smiled softly. "That is done at the wedding feast. As far as that goes, I have included a few Earth traditions. There will be a cake, your traditional dance with Jareth, and the tossing of the bouquet. Fey tradition also includes a toast to the couple by the highest-ranking monarch present, which Oberon will be expected to give."  
  
"I doubt he's happy about that," Veronica commented. "He didn't seem to like the idea of Jareth and I getting married."  
  
"He is simply hurt over losing the Labyrinth."  
  
"Is it really that valuable?"  
  
"Besides the rainbow diamonds, it would only add more territory to what he already has." Titania sighed. "I love Oberon dearly, but I despise it when his greed takes over his common sense." She shook her head slightly and went back to the original topic. "Jareth told me you have picked out your gown. Is that correct?"  
  
"Sort of," Veronica admitted. "I mean, I know what kind of dress I want, but I haven't had a chance to buy one."  
  
"There is no need to buy one, Ronni," Titania said, smiling. "You can use magic. Did Jareth give you magic yet?"  
  
"No, he said that he would at the reception. But he did give me a crystal to use in the meantime." Veronica got up and walked over to the vanity and came back with the potent orb. "He just didn't show me how to use it." She placed it in Titania's outstretched hand and sat back down beside her.  
  
The Fey Queen smiled fondly as she held the crystal. "Jareth's magic differs from the magic of other Fey. His power is there to assist him in his role as the Goblin King. Since he often has to travel great distances, he has the ability to transform into an owl."  
  
"Sarah said that he flew at her face when he first came to her," Veronica said.  
  
Titania's scowl was brief, but long enough for Veronica to notice. "I know Jareth cared very much about Sarah, but his feelings were more obsession than devotion. Sarah brought out the worst in him," she smiled warmly at Veronica, "while you bring out the best."  
  
Veronica blushed slightly at such praise. **I'm sure she's just being polite. I mean, why would I bring out the best in Jareth? It's not like he loves me.**  
  
Titania noticed her future sister-in-law's blush and decided that it was best to keep to the original subject. She explained Jareth's crystals and the crystals' power to affect dreams, among other things. The Fey Queen gave the orb back to Veronica, and smiled. "Go ahead, Ronni. Just picture the dress you want in your mind and wish for it."  
  
Veronica stared at the sphere in her hand, then stood up and walked over to the bed. She closed her eyes and thought about her dream gown. **I wish I could have that gown, right now.** The phrasing sounded right, and when she opened her eyes, the pure white dress was laying on her bed. Veronica lovingly ran a hand over the gleaming white satin. "It's perfect," she whispered.  
  
Titania smiled softly. "It is," she agreed. "Now, it is time for you to get ready. Go on." The Fey Queen shooed Veronica into the bathroom.  
  
After a luxurious bubble bath, Titania helped Veronica into the gown then French braided her hair. Helping her into the gown, Titania buttoned the row of buttons in the back then looked at Veronica in the full-length mirror and smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful," she said proudly. "We just need a few more things."  
  
Titania waved her hand and a crown of white roses with a white satin bow in the back appeared on Veronica's head. Then she waved her hand again and handed Veronica a pair of white satin heels. Veronica put them on then Titania helped her with her makeup.  
  
"Jareth will not be able to keep his eyes off you," Titania said, quite pleased with the result of her handiwork.  
  
**I hope you're right, Titania,** Veronica thought sadly. **Otherwise, this marriage is doomed before it even begins.** She stared at her reflection again. **Please, let Jareth see how much I love him.** 


	8. I'll Be There For You

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
No One Can Blame You  
Chapter Eight "I'll Be There For You"  
  
Veronica stood nervously and watched as the assembled guests became more and more restless. One kept clearing his throat, unnecessarily trying to call more attention to the situation.  
  
"Where the heck is Jareth?" Veronica whispered.  
  
"I thought he was merely taking his time getting ready," Titania whispered back, "but he should be here by now." She turned to Oberon and whispered, "My love, perhaps you should find him."  
  
The reluctant Fey King left the Throne Room and started looking for his missing brother. He found Jareth on his bedroom balcony, looking out over the Labyrinth.  
  
"Jareth, all the guests are assembled," Oberon said. "We are waiting for you."  
  
Jareth kept his eyes on the landscape. "Oberon, am I making a mistake?"  
  
"In marrying Veronica? She will be a good queen."  
  
"Should I wait to marry someone I love?"  
  
"You mean," Oberon interpreted, "should you wait until Sarah changes her mind? From what you told me, it is highly unlikely. She loves that Anthony Banders you mentioned."  
  
Jareth nodded slowly. "She is the only woman I could ever love."  
  
"Titania and I did not love each other when we first were married, but now, I cannot imagine my life without her. Perhaps, in time, you will love her."  
  
**Perhaps, in time...** Jareth's mind echoed. "Is this what is best for Veronica, to keep her here in a drafty castle in a strange world?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Marrying you is Veronica's choice?" Oberon asked, although he already knew the answer. "You are not forcing her to marry you just so you can keep your kingdom?"  
  
Jareth turned to his brother, indignation clearly on his face. "Veronica is marrying me of her free will, though I have no idea why."  
  
Oberon could not help smiling. "Has it occurred to you that she might be in love with you?"  
  
  
A few minutes later, Oberon returned to his place behind the basin of water. A trumpet sounded, and everyone turned to see Jareth walking towards Veronica. He wore black tights, a black ballroom coat with tails, a white linen shirt, his favorite black boots, and white gloves.  
  
**He looks ... devastatingly handsome,** Veronica thought. **Even better than at our engagement ball.**  
  
Jareth was thinking similar thoughts. **She looks ... exquisite. Even more beautiful than at the engagement ball.**  
  
As he approached Veronica and Oberon, the Fey King's face broke into a wide smile. "Kings and queens, lords, ladies, and gentlemen," he began, "we are here to celebrate the marriage of Jareth, the Goblin King, and Veronica Marie Thomas of Earth. They will perform the traditional Fey wedding ceremony." With that, he handed Jareth a lit torch, the yellow flame glowing brightly.  
  
Jareth stared at the flame for a moment, then at Veronica, then back at the torch as he lowered it into the water and the flame went out. "I give fire to water. The one who takes it is the one I choose as my wife."  
  
Veronica's heart was going a mile a minute. She managed to lower her hand into the water without it shaking too much. As her cupped palm rose from the water, the flame danced in it. "I take fire from water. The one I give it to is the one I choose as my husband."  
  
With that, she took Jareth's hand with her free one and placed it over the fire in her palm. They held hands for a moment then when Jareth removed his, the flame danced in his hand for a moment before it went out.  
  
"You proved that you are each other's chosen ones," Oberon said, smiling. "You are husband and wife."  
  
Veronica smiled wide but her smile faded quickly when she saw the look on Jareth's face. Confusion, disappointment, wariness, suspicion, all those things and something unexplainable were in his eyes. Oberon saw it, and knew that this was not going to be a very joyful wedding night.  
  
Still, he tried to lighten things up. He grinned. "Kiss her, Jareth, unless you want me to."  
  
Jareth's glare was lethal, but he dutifully gave Veronica a very quick kiss on the lips.  
  
**This is going to be a hell of a night,** she thought sadly.  
  
**It is official, I am in hell,** Jareth thought darkly. **Married to a woman I do not...** He looked at Veronica. **Who does not...** Jareth noticed the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall and he swallowed hard. "It is time for the banquet, my dear," he said as courtly as he could. Jareth held out his hand.  
  
**Why do I feel like I'm heading towards my last meal?** Veronica thought solemnly as she took his hand.  
  
The newlywed couple led the way to the ballroom, which was decorated in purest white, with white satin and lace tablecloths on the many tables and strands of pearls strung above everyone's heads. On each table was a centerpiece of white roses, tulips, carnations, snapdragons, and baby's breath in a sparkling crystal vase.  
  
"It's beautiful," Veronica whispered to her new husband.  
  
Jareth allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you, my dear." He escorted her to the long head table, held her chair for her as she sat down, then turned to the guests. "Please, be seated." Everyone sat down, Titania and Oberon joining them at the head table. "Lady Veronica and I are honored that all of you could be here this evening. We are thankful that you are able to share this most important day with us. Now, it is time for the feast."  
  
With that, Jareth took his seat and the servants brought in dinner. Out of respect for Veronica, the menu was that of a traditional turkey dinner with all the trimmings.  
  
Veronica smiled a little. "Jareth, thank you. I've always loved Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
"Well," Oberon said, grinning, "Jareth is certainly thankful tonight. Not only does he have a beautiful bride, he gets to keep his kingdom, the lucky sod."  
  
Jareth groaned inwardly. **Perhaps I should simply give Oberon the kingdom and be done with it. Then I would not have to...** He lost his train of thought as he turned to Veronica, and saw her gazing around the room in wonder.  
  
"It's so wonderful here," she said softly, reverently. "I feel like I've finally come home." Veronica turned to him, and the glow in her eyes and in her smile went straight to Jareth's heart. "I have this amazing castle as my home, Oberon and Titania as my brother- and sister-in-law, and you as my husband. My life couldn't be more perfect." **That look on his face,** Veronica thought. **He looks like he's...**  
  
**Fool!** Jareth chastised himself. **What has gotten into you? Veronica does not love you, she simply loves this world. She is thankful that you are her husband, but only because she sees you as a companion. And why do you want her to love you in the first place?**  
  
The warm, open expression on Jareth's face vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, leaving him seemingly annoyed at something. Veronica's heart and hopes fell.  
  
**Just when I thought... Ronni, you're an idiot.** Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Jareth clearing his throat. She turned back to him.  
  
Jareth held out a simple gold band. "I know that on Earth it is customary for the bride and groom to exchange the rings during the ceremony. Here, it is done during the feast." Jareth gently took her left hand slipped the ring onto her ring finger, were it rested against her engagement ring.  
  
"It's beautiful," Veronica whispered. She looked up at him. "What about yours?" Veronica felt someone nudge her. She turned to see Titania smiling softly.  
  
"I believe you are looking for this," the Fey Queen said, and handed Veronica an identical ring.  
  
Veronica waited as Jareth removed his left glove, then she slowly slipped the ring onto his ring finger. Just as she was going to say something, Oberon rose and addressed the guests.  
  
"It is my ... pleasure to give the toast to my brother and his bride," he said, somewhat reluctantly. "I have known Jareth all his life, and never have I seen him so ... content. For centuries, he was restless and alone. Now, he has someone to share his life with, and I know it will last forever." Oberon held up his goblet of mead in toast. "To Jareth and Veronica."   
  
"To Jareth and Veronica," the guests echoed, holding up their own goblets.  
  
  
After everyone had had their fill, it was time for the dance. Jareth stood and offered his hand to his bride. Veronica took his hand and rose then the couple walked to the dance floor. A beautiful melody started, reminding Veronica of bird songs played on a flute.  
  
Jareth took her in his arms and they started waltzing, the guests watching from a respectful distance. The whole time, Veronica wished that Jareth would hold her closer, in a loving embrace. Jareth found himself wishing that he and Veronica were alone in the ballroom, then mentally shook himself for getting caught up in the romance of the Fey wedding song.  
  
  
The banquet lasted until the wee hours of the morning. By that time, Veronica was too nervous to be tired. She had no idea what Jareth had planned for their first night as husband and wife. After all the guests had left, Jareth led the way to the royal bedchamber.  
  
Veronica looked around in wonder. The room was decorated in royal purple with mahogany furniture. It had an aura of power and majesty, not unlike Jareth himself. Veronica's awe faded and her nervousness returned as she noticed the bed, a king-size four-poster with a draped canopy.  
  
"Will ... will we be sharing the bed tonight?" she managed to ask.  
  
**She wants to share the bed?** Jareth thought, amazed. **Perhaps she really does love... No, she simply wants to know if we will have separate sleeping spaces.** "For now, yes. There is a bedchamber next door that shares a connecting door with this one. Once that is redecorated, it will be yours."  
  
Veronica nodded slowly. "Alright. Um, which side of the bed do you sleep on?"  
  
"The right. I have paperwork to do, so I will bid you goodnight, my dear."  
  
"You're not coming back?" Veronica's surprise was clear as crystal.  
  
"Not until long after you are asleep," Jareth replied. "Goodnight, Veronica."  
  
With that, he left his bride to her thoughts. Veronica could not believe that her husband had walked out on her on their wedding night. She sighed sadly. **He didn't even kiss me goodnight, not that I really expected him to. Face it, girl, he's only interested in keeping his kingdom.**  
  
  
Jareth returned to the bedchamber just as dawn was breaking. He knocked lightly, then chided himself for being ridiculous. Slowly opening the door, he saw Veronica asleep on the bed. Jareth walked over to the bed then sat down and simply watched his wife sleep for a moment. Rising, he changed into his royal blue silk pajamas and laid down next to Veronica, careful not to wake her. Soon, he drifted off, never noticing the dried tear streaks on Veronica's face. 


	9. It's Only Forever

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
No One Can Blame You  
Chapter Nine "It's Only Forever"  
  
Veronica awoke to sunshine streaming through the French doors. She blinked sleepily then yawned and stretched, and was surprised to feel her hand lightly hit something solid next to her. Slightly startled, she turned to see Jareth sleeping on his side, facing her. Without opening his eyes, he lightly rubbed his shoulder where Veronica's hand had touched it, then he was still again, sleeping deeply.   
  
She glanced at the small thirteen-hour clock on the nightstand. It was after eight in the morning, and Veronica found herself absently wondering what time it was back home. She looked through the French doors to see the sun shining brightly.   
  
**The day before yesterday, Jareth was up long before I was. Yesterday, we were both up late and slept later. I didn't sleep well, which explains why I'm up now, but Jareth...** Veronica turned in time to see Jareth with a small smile on his face, obviously dreaming. She smiled softly down at him. **I wonder if he's... No, he's probably dreaming about Sarah.**  
  
Her smile gone, Veronica rose and walked into the bathroom to start the day with a shower.   
  
  
As Jareth awakened, the last words from his dream echoed in his mind.   
  
**"I love you, Jareth..." Veronica... Why did I have such a romantic dream about her, and why did I enjoy it so? I love Sarah. Are you sure of that, Jareth?** a voice inside him asked. **Sarah is not the person you have been thinking of nonstop for days.** His thoughts turned to last night. **I should not have stayed in my study for so long, hiding like a coward. Veronica must be absolutely miserable. Perhaps I should try to make it up to her.** "Veronica, are..." His words trailed off as he saw that his wife was no longer lying beside him. Alarmed, Jareth sat up quickly. "Veronica?" he called out.   
  
"In here," her voice echoed from the bathroom.  
  
The sense of relief Jareth felt was almost overwhelming, but he managed to pull himself together and stand then approach the bathroom door and open it slowly. Veronica's resulting shriek was enough to make him nearly jump out of his skin. While he tried to compose himself, Veronica hastily pulled on her robe.   
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" she asked, shaken. **Oh God, he saw me...**  
  
**I never dreamed anyone could be so beautiful...** Jareth gave himself a mental shake. "Forgive me," he said roughly. "I wanted to know where you were, and when you said you were in here, I assumed..."  
  
Veronica sighed, her irritation slowly melting away. "Jareth, if there's one thing you need to know about me, it's never assume. I'm not a typical anything, so I seriously doubt I will be a typical wife." She combed through her still-wet hair once more and left the bathroom, Jareth following.  
  
Picking out a pair of walking shorts and a flower-print campshirt from her clothes in the dresser, Veronica walked behind the mahogany privacy screen and dressed. Walking back over to the bed, she laid her robe on it then turned back to Jareth, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "Do you ... have something planned for us? Like a..."  
  
"Honeymoon?" Jareth asked. "No, I did not feel it was necessary." **Liar, you are simply scared about how you would react to being in a romantic setting with her.** An image from his dream filled his mind -- Veronica laying on his bed, wearing nothing but a soft smile, and holding her arms up to him. Jareth could feel himself responding to the image, then quickly clamped down on his rampaging emotions. "You, however, are more than welcome to go. I will arrange for a two-week stay anywhere you want."  
  
**Anywhere I want, as long as I go alone. God, could anything be worse?** "Thank you for the offer, Jareth," Veronica said quietly, "but I would rather stay here."  
  
"As you wish," Jareth replied.  
  
  
The first month of their marriage passed slowly, seemingly endlessly for Jareth and Veronica. Jareth spent the entire time avoiding his wife, thinking that the strange emotions he felt would dissipate then he could think of her as simply his business partner. Veronica became more and more convinced that Jareth did not love her, would never love her, and there was nothing she could do to change that.   
  
The final straw came five weeks after the wedding. Jareth and Veronica were invited to Oberon's birthday ball. Veronica was reluctant to go, but Jareth insisted.  
  
"It would be considered bad form if you do not attend," he said. **Though, it would be better for me. Perhaps time in a separate kingdom would help me get her off my mind.**  
  
Veronica sighed resignedly. "Alright, I'll go. It'll be good to see Titania again."  
  
"I will inform them of our decision." **With any luck, I will be able to avoid her all night.**  
  
  
The night of the ball, Veronica watched from the sidelines as Jareth flirted with every woman present. Every woman, that is, except her.  
  
**Why is he doing this?** she thought. **It's like he's forgotten I even exist.**  
  
Jareth danced every dance, though none with his wife. The only time he saw her was at dinner, where he was required to sit next to her. **I have managed to keep her out of my thoughts for nearly two minutes.** Jareth sighed. **This plan is not working at all. I must find another way.**  
  
Afterwards, Veronica went straight to her room as soon as they came back to the castle. Jareth was relieved, and decided to try to walk off his confusion and frustration in the Escher Room.   
  
  
The next morning, the sound of several fists pounding on his bedchamber door was enough to wake Jareth from a wine-induced stupor. He slowly rose and donned his royal blue silk robe. Walking to the door, he cursed the goblins who woke him and the empty goblet he tripped over before he opened the door. "And what are you doing?"  
  
The cold, calm tone of his voice made the goblins cower in fear, for they knew it well. Only one was brave enough to speak up.  
  
"Yer ... Yer Majesty," he stuttered, "da queen..."  
  
"She is not my queen," Jareth said icily.  
  
"Yer wife, den... She's..."  
  
"She's leavin'," another one put in.  
  
"Leaving?" Jareth echoed, shocked. "Why?"  
  
"She won' say, Yer Majesty," the first goblin said. "She jus' said she was leavin'. She's packin' right now."  
  
**I have to stop her.** Without another word, Jareth vanished and reappeared in Veronica's room, his clothes changing immediately.  
  
Veronica was slowly and methodically packing a suitcase, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't even see her husband until he spoke up.  
  
"My dear, you realize that this is not part of our contract," Jareth said as calmly as he could. Inside, his mind and heart were racing. **She cannot leave. Not now, not when I...**  
  
"The deal is off," Veronica said quietly, keeping her eyes on her clothes. "I married you to help you keep your kingdom, but also because I ... love you." She looked up at him finally, not even acknowledging the shock and surprise on his face. "And it's obvious that you will never love me, so I see no reason for us to continue this charade." Veronica turned back to her suitcase, closed it, then picked it up by the handle and faced Jareth again. "This is the last time you'll be seeing me, Jareth. Goodbye, Goblin King." With that, Veronica left the room.  
  
It took a full minute for Jareth to get over his shock, then realization and agony hit him like a ton of bricks. **I love her, and I will never see her again. God, how could I go so long without telling her? I must be insane! I love her more than I have ever loved anyone, more than any person could love someone, and she's gone!**  
  
Jareth rushed to the window and watched as she walked through the castle courtyard. Veronica never once turned back. She walked through the Goblin City then the gates, where she was soon out of sight.  
  
Feeling like the weight of both their worlds was on his shoulders, Jareth slowly walked to the throne room and sank into his throne. Fortunately for them, the goblins had already left, knowing that their king needed to be alone.  
  
Jareth's mind replayed everything that had happened since the day he met Veronica. The events that he lingered over were her offer of being his wife and their wedding day. **I was such a fool. I kept wanting something I would never have, and never realized the treasure I already possessed.** Jareth sighed heavily. **Perhaps this is not the end of the world. Perhaps I am better off.  
  
And perhaps one of the goblins will become a nuclear physicist.**  
  
  
Veronica walked until she came to the forest, then realized that she did not have to walk to get to Fey. She pulled the crystal Jareth had given her out of her suitcase then held it up. "I wish to go to the Fey Castle." An instant later, she appeared in the throne room, before a very surprised Oberon and Titania.  
  
"Ronni, what are you doing here?" Titania asked, immediately concerned. "Has something happened to Jareth?"  
  
"Oh, Jareth is the same, as dense and stupid as ever," Veronica muttered. She took a deep breath. "I've left him, Titania. He doesn't love me, and I was a fool to think that he would. I need someplace to stay while I decide what to do next. Can I stay here?"  
  
"Of course you can," Titania said warmly. "A servant will show you to a guestroom." She rang a little silver bell, and a fairy flew into the room. "Show Lady Veronica to the Peach Room." To a surprised Veronica, she said, "That is Jareth's favorite room, so I am certain you will like it too."  
  
"Couldn't I..." Veronica started to protest.  
  
"You must be tired," Titania said, not accepting any argument. "Go on, we will send for you when it is time for dinner."  
  
Knowing she wasn't going to convince Titania to change her mind, Veronica followed the fairy out of the throne room.  
  
The Fey Queen turned to her husband, concern and confusion in her eyes. "What has happened? I thought Jareth did love her."  
  
"He does, he just has not realized it yet," Oberon muttered.  
  
"If he has not realized it by now, he is the greatest idiot in the Underground," Titania declared sadly.  
  
"If I know my brother, he has full knowledge of everything he has done. I believe all my chances of ruling the Labyrinth have run out." Oberon sighed heavily.  
  
"They ran out when Jareth first laid eyes on Veronica, my love," Titania said, hope welling within her once more.  
  
  
The throne room of the Goblin Castle was dark, cold, and empty, a perfect match for Jareth's mood. He walked into the room, after spending countless hours pacing the Escher Room's many staircases, and slumped into his throne, not bothering to light the torches.  
  
**What have I done? I had the greatest gift anyone could receive here in my hands, and I threw it away. I threw it away!** In a fit of rage, Jareth formed a crystal and hurled it at a far wall, where it shattered. The destruction did nothing to help his hurricane of emotions.  
  
Another emotion, despair, swept over him again. **I will never see her again. The only light in my world has gone out, never to return.** Jareth glanced at the pieces of shattered crystal on the stone floor. Rising from his throne, he slowly walked over to the mess, then picked up a large, razor-sharp shard. Pushing back one of his long sleeves, Jareth contemplated slashing his wrists and letting oblivion take him.  
  
"It would be so easy," he murmured.  
  
"Yer Majesty?" a voice asked quietly.   
  
Jareth's head jerked up and he saw Hoggle standing in the doorway. The dwarf was practically shaking with fear from his monarch's icy glare.  
  
"What is it, Hogwash?" Jareth asked quietly.  
  
"Why dontcha go after 'er?" Hoggle asked, his eyes never leaving the floor. He knew Veronica loved Jareth, though Hoggle had no idea why, and he knew that Jareth truly loved Veronica. It only made sense for them to get back together.  
  
"It is not that simple," Jareth murmured.  
  
"Jus' tell 'er ya love 'er. Wha' could be simpler?"  
  
**What could be simpler? Nothing, truly. Hedgehog is right, I have to tell her. First, I have to find her.** Jareth glanced at the dwarf. "I am going to get her back." Reluctantly, he added, "Thank you, Hoggle." **The best person to ask would be Titania. She is closest to Veronica.** With that, Jareth vanished.  
  
  
He reappeared in the Fey Castle throne room. Oberon was there, but Titania was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where is Titania?" Jareth asked, near desperate.  
  
"She is indisposed," Oberon said, seemingly unconcerned. Truthfully, he knew exactly why Jareth needed to speak to his wife.  
  
"I must speak with her. It is of utmost importance," Jareth said. "Where is she?"  
  
"She is visiting a friend."  
  
Meanwhile, Titania was with Veronica in the Peach Room, trying to convince her to go back to Jareth.  
  
"I am sure Jareth realizes how much you mean to him, Ronni," she said. "He has had several hours to think about it."  
  
"If he truly loves me, let him come to me," Veronica muttered. She laid down on the bed and buried her head in one of the pillows, trying hard not to cry.   
  
  
Jareth paced back and forth before an amused Oberon. The older king was trying hard not to laugh at the situation.  
  
"You know you forfeit your kingdom if you do not produce an heir, Jareth," Oberon said, grinning slightly.  
  
Jareth glared at his brother. "To the bog with my kingdom, I have lost Ronni."  
  
"I think you are finally ready to see her." Oberon grinned widely at his brother's confused expression. "She is in the Peach Room with Titania."  
  
  
Jareth was gone before Oberon was done speaking. He appeared in the Peach Room, and his heart broke at the sight of Veronica sobbing on the bed. Titania was trying to comfort her, but was having no luck at all. When she looked up and saw her brother-in-law, Titania smiled softly.  
  
"It is about time, Jareth," she whispered, then vanished, leaving Jareth alone with his wife.  
  
Veronica slowly raised her head, wondering where Titania had gone. When she saw her husband, she glared at him. "Get out, Jareth."  
  
Jareth ignored her order, but could not ignore the pain in her eyes or the tears rolling down her cheeks. "How can I leave," he asked softly, "when I have finally realized what you mean to me?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Veronica sat up slowly and faced Jareth. "What do I mean to you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"You mean everything to me," Jareth said, the softest of smiles on his lips. "I love you, Ronni."  
  
Veronica stared at him saucer-eyed. "How ... how can I believe you? How do I know you're not just saying that to make me come back? You need me to have an heir, so how do I know you're not just trying to keep your kingdom still?"  
  
Jareth knelt down in front of her, gazing into her eyes with total love and devotion. "I do not care about my kingdom. The moment you left, everything else was meaningless. All I could think about was you and how much I loved you."  
  
Once again, there were tears in Veronica's eyes, but these were tears of happiness. "Jareth, I've loved you since almost the first moment I met you. Your devotion to Sarah was obvious, and I hoped that you would one day feel the same for me."  
  
"But now I feel more for you than I ever felt for Sarah," Jareth said. "You are my wife, my love, and my best friend. You are my world, Ronni."  
  
Veronica slowly wrapped her arms around him. Softly, she said, "And you are my universe, Jareth. Let's go home."  
  
"As you wish, my darling," Jareth murmured before returning her embrace and kissing Veronica deeply.  
  
They left the Fey Castle and returned to their own, ready to start their new life as the Goblin King and Queen.   
  
  
The End 


End file.
